roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weaponry
This is a list of all weapons available in Phantom Forces. Currently, there are four soldier classes for all players to choose from: the Assault Class, the Scout Class, the Support Class, and the Recon Class. They all have different roles in combat, each with access to a specific type of weapons. Each class has their unique combination of weapon's categories. All guns have access to a number of attachments unlocked by getting a certain amount of kills with a weapon or buying them with Credits. Note: (*) = The price will drop by 200 credits every time you rank up. Classified Primary Weapon Classes These weapon class is classified for only one soldier class. They are the: * Assault Rifles for the Assault Class. * Personal Defense Weapons (PDWs) for the Scout Class. * Light Machine Guns (LMGs) for the Support Class. * Sniper Rifles for the Recon Class. Assault Rifles= The assault rifles are weapons designed to be used at medium range, but can be mastered at both long range and close quarter combat. They can be both used for aggressive or defensive play styles. They have a good time-to-kill at medium range. The recoil is depend to each weapon. Rates-of-fire range from 625 RPM (very slow) to 900 RPM (very high). The assault rifles are generally the well grounded, versatile group of weapons. There is no default assault rifle, and the first must be bought with Credits or unlocked by rank. Currently, all assault rifles except AS VAL have a 30 round magazine. |-| Personal Defense Weapons= The PDW category contains a mixture of small caliber PDWs and weapons that would fall exclusively within the sub-machine gun category, like the MP5. PDW Class weapons are those designed to be used in CQB combat but can also be used in medium range combat with practice and the right attachments. PDWs are generally light (they allow users to move faster than with, say, an LMG in its place). They usually have very high fire rates, low damage per shot and very mediocre range limits. Some exceptions, like the UMP-45, have a high damage per shot and a low rate of fire. They are typically used for aggressive play styles, which allow the user to choose when they engage enemies. Most PDWs have a 30 round magazine, with the exceptions being the UMP 45 (25 round mag), and the P90 (50 round mag). The starting weapon for this class is the MP5K. PDWs are only available to the Scout Class, formerly known as the Engineer Class. |-| Light Machine Guns= The LMG category is unique to the Support class. LMGs are weapons designed to be used at medium or long range. They usually have a slow fire rate, high damage and notably larger magazines than other guns, except for the L86 LSW (30 rounds). All LMGs have an innate ability to suppress targets, whether individual players or groups of enemies. LMGs are most effective at medium range, where they can tear apart enemies with the sheer firepower users can unleash. They can be very accurate as well, and combined with their high damage per shot, LMGs can have serious long-range capabilities. The starting weapon for this class is the M60. |-| Sniper Rifles= Sniper Rifles are unique to the Recon Class. Sniper Rifles are high powered bolt-action rifles that are typically used at long ranges. These weapons have high damage, low rates of fire, and small magazines. Magazine sizes vary and usually are less than 10 rounds. The starting weapon for this class is the Intervention. Other Primary Weapons The weapon in these classes is available to more than one soldier class. Such as: * Carbines are available to all soldier classes. * Shotguns for all soldier classes except for the Recon Class. * Designated Marksman Rifles (DMRs) are avaliable for the Scout and the Recon Class. * Battle Rifles are avaliable for the Assault,Support and Recon Classes. Carbines= Carbines perform as miniature assault rifles; they share traits such as 30 round magazines and similar fire rates, but they are lighter and have harsher damage drop-off. They are viewed by many as the "Jack of all trades" weapons, as they are very versatile and can handle almost any situation. They usually have a decent rate of fire (currently, all carbines have a RoF that exceeds 700 RPM, but none exceed 800 RPM), respectable damage and accuracy, but they cannot specialize for any role at all. The starting weapon for this class is the M4, which also acts as the starter weapon for the Assault Class. |-| Designated Marksman Rifles= The DMRs are long range semi-automatic rifles that fill the gap between Battle Rifles and Sniper Rifles, with relatively high damage output and a high rate of fire. The magazines can hold up to either 10 rounds or 20 rounds. While having high recoil, the DMRs also have a very high accuracy, and can easily fight toe-to-toe with sniper rifles and LMGs. |-| Battle Rifles= A battle rifle is a military service rifle that fires a full-power rifle cartridge, such as 7.62×51mm NATO or 7.62×54mmR. The term 'battle rifle' is a neologism, created largely out of a need to better differentiate between the lower-power assault rifles (such as the StG-44, AK-47 and M16) from the full-powered automatic rifles (FN FAL, M14 rifle and H&K G3) as both classes of firearms have similar appearances and share many of the same features. This term is not defined in, or even frequently used in, military field manuals or government documents. Battle rifles fill the middle ground of the Assault rifle and DMRs. They have a slow rate of fire like DMRs, but a high damage per shot. Battle rifles have a high recoil and aren't as accurate as purpose-built long distance weapons like sniper rifles, but they can serve the same role just as well. |-| Shotguns= Shotguns are close range weapons packing a big punch. All those in-game so far fire 12 gauge buckshot shells that use small steel balls, also known as pellets, to cause massive damage at short range (in-game, however, only 8 pellets ever come out of the barrel). They usually have a long reload, high damage and can hold up to 8-14 rounds at once. Currently, all of the shotguns are pump-action and the long reload is mitigated by the fact that the user can shoot while they are loading the shells, although aiming down sights is restricted while reloading. Secondaries are weapons designed with CQB combat in mind, being small and light as opposed to primary weapons. They usually have relatively small magazines, they are limited to semi-automatic fire (with the exception of the fully automatic Glock 18 and TEC-9, the M93R with its three-round burst, and the pump-action Serbu Shotgun), do lots of damage in CQC, and their damage drop-off is drastic, making most of them only useful for short ranges. Pistols firing magnum-sized cartridges can have a longer effective range than one might expect, however. The classifications of the secondary weapons as shown below is not an official part of Phantom Forces. We have classed them here based on their characteristics and best situations for use. Pistols= The pistols are the semi-automatic side arms that use a small cartridge like 9x19 NATO, with the starter M9 falling into this category of sidearms. Generally, they are accurate with a high maximum fire rate and a respectable magazine capacity. They are also very mobile and maneuverable. The pistols is effective at close to medium range; at long range, the damage drop-off makes them less effective. Pistols are most often found in action when the primary weapon of a user empties before all enemies are dead, or when the user finds him/herself in a situation ill-suited for his primary weapon, i.e when climbing stairs with a sniper rifle as a primary. |-| Rapid Fire Pistols= The rapid fire pistols are the side arms that have access to fully automatic or burst fire modes. In general, They have a large magazine capacity for low-caliber rounds and an extremely high rate of fire. The trade-off is nearly uncontrollable recoil, nasty bullet spread, and lower damage at range than the regular pistols in Phantom Forces. Due to that, rapid fire pistols are only recommended for usage in CQC gunfights or as backup weapons, and require trigger control and practice to be able to not spray the whole mag at a single target in combat. Firing short bursts can minimize ammunition wastage, as a full magazine from any one of these pistols does far more damage than is necessary for killing an enemy. In their intended role as a nearly absolute guarantee for one last kill, or as CQC weapons, they excel. All of the rapid fire pistols yet in the game also feature a semi-auto fire mode, which can be switched to and from by pressing V on the keyboard. Unfortunately, as they do low damage per shot and have subpar accuracy compared to any of the other pistols available, they may be found lacking in this role. |-| Magnums= The magnum pistols are secondary weapons that fire large magnum-size cartridges with higher stopping power than the regular pistols. They have low magazine capacities and low rates of fire compared to other pistols. They also suffer high recoil per shot. However, their damage per shot is incredibly high for the sidearm category and accuracy is comparable to high damage weapon classes like DMR. Some as of yet in-game can kill with single headshot at short ranges. They can even be effective at long ranges, and some have special bonuses (x2 headshot damage). If you can, it may be preferable to go for headshots, as this minimizes the time-to-kill with these pistols. |-| Sawed-off weapons= These shotguns are essentially sawed-off versions of regular shotguns. They are lighter and more maneuverable than regular shotgun, which taken into account is the excuse these weapons can be equipped as secondary. A user equipped with one of these could theoretically take down two or three players on one magazine, considering a single shotgun shell is plenty enough to kill a target at short distances, but that would take extreme accuracy and would require serious luck. It in no way helps that compact shotguns have much wider spread and less damage per pellet than their full size counterparts. Best for use at extreme CQC, preferably at point blank range if possible. Note: * http://roblox-phantom-forces.wikia.com/wiki/Ready_to_use_Weapon_template. Primary Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Starter Weapons